grandlinefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Episode 096
Handlung kurz Auf dem Weg nach Yuba begegnen die Freunde Kung Fu Robben, die Ruffy an Bord nimmt. Dann beginnen sie ihre Reise durch die Wüste. In Erumalu, die einst die Grüne Stadt genannt wurde, hat die Baroque Firma die Wasserversorgung zerstört, weshalb die Bewohner abgewandert sind. Erumalu ist eine Geisterstadt. Die Freunde erfahren nun auch, weshalb das Regenpulver Nebelin, das künstlich Regen erzeugen kann, nicht verwendet werden darf. Es stiehlt dem Nachbarland den Regen. Handlung lang In Arbana machen sich Leute vom Volk auf den Weg zum König. Die Soldaten halten sie vor dem Schloss auf. Sie beklagen sich über viele Dinge. Dann öffnen sich plötzlich die Tore und König Kobra höchstpersönlich tritt heraus. Er entschuldigt sich für die schwere Zeit, die sie gerade durchmachen. Er möchte ihnen Eintritt gewähren und ein Ohr leihen. Während er wieder ins Schloss zurückkehrt, denkt er an Vivi und macht sich Sorgen um sie. Auf der Flying Lamp spielen Ruffy und Lysop mit Reisbällchen. Sanji schlägt den beiden Pfannen auf den Kopf und meint, sie sollen nicht mit Essen spielen, sondern abwaschen, wenn sie nichts zu tun haben. Sanji will weiterkochen, Ace bietet ihm seine Hilfe an. Doch Sanji möchte das alleine erledigen. Dann sieht er, wie Lysop und Ruffy das Geschirr in Eimern waschen und regt sich erneut auf. Chopper freut sich über die kühle Brise, die Zorro mit seinem schwungvollen Hantelschwingen erzeugt. Vivi bittet Nami, irgendwo an Land zu gehen. Sie hat einen wichtigen Auftrag für Karuh. An Land bittet Vivi Karuh, so schnell wie möglich nach Arbana zu rennen. Sie gibt ihr einen Brief mit, worin steht, dass Sir Crocodile hinter allem steht. Dann hängt sie ihr einen Krug Wasser um den Hals. Karuh rennt los, stoppt kurz um einen Schluck Wasser zu nehmen und rennt dann weiter. Ace bezweifelt, dass Sir Crocodile das Land übernehmen will. Er ist Pirat. Doch was genau er vorhat, weiss er nicht. Dann legen sie wieder ab. Sir Crocodile redet über das Land und seine tödlichen Gefahren. Mrs Bloody Sunday meldet, dass die Schiffe der Billions in Nanohana versenkt wurden. Mr 0 meint, die sind leicht ersetzbar, doch es gibt jemanden, der ihm wirklich gefährlich werden könnte. Er gibt ihr den Befehl, denjenigen fertig zu machen. Mrs Bloody Sunday meint, sie habe die Kragenechsen bereits losgeschickt. Die Strohhutbande ist endlich angekommen. Sanji regt sich auf, dass Nami und Vivi keine Tänzerinnenkleider mehr anhaben. Vivi gibt Ruffy ebenfalls Klamotten. Dann wollen sie an Land. Dann tauchen einige Tiere auf, die Zorro für Schildkröten hält. Ruffy meint, dass sind Seehunde. Vivi korrigiert, es seien Kung Fu Robben. Chopper übersetzt, dass sie wieder verschwinden sollen, sonst kriegen sie es mit den Robben zu tun. Lysop will sich mit ihnen anlegen, landet aber geschlagen am Boden. Dann ist Ruffy da und hat sie in Null Koma Nichts besiegt. Die Kung Fu Robbe will sein Lehrling werden. Auch die restlichen wünschen, von ihm unterrichtet zu werden. Ruffy lässt sie in Reih und Glied aufstellen und lässt sie ein paar Schläge durchführen. Dann sind sie abreisebereit. Er will sie mit durch die Wüste nehmen. Vivi muss ihn enttäuschen. Kung Fu Robben würden in der Wüste nicht überleben. Doch sie und Nami finden die Tierchen so süss, dass sie keine Ahnung haben, wie sie sie loswerden sollen. Chopper hat eine Idee. Er holt etwas zu Essen hervor. Das klappt allem Anschein nach und die Piraten trennen sich von den Robben, die in der Zwischenzeit auf ihr Schiff aufpassen. Sanji ärgert sich, dass sie wegen Ruffy kaum noch Proviant haben. Ace fügt hinzu, er macht nur Ärger. Dann erreichen sie Erumalu, die grüne Stadt. Doch sie ist ausgetrocknet und verlassen. Da sieht man, was die Baroque Firma alles angerichtet hat. Die Freunde spazieren durch die einstige Stadt. Vivi erzählt, dass seit drei Jahren kein Regen mehr gefallen ist. Deshalb ist in Erumalu auch alles so trocken. Zorro meint, es hat doch ganz in der Nähe einen Fluss. Warum nimmt man also nicht das Wasser von dort. Vivi will ihnen zeigen, warum das nicht geht und erzählt weiter, dass es so eine Dürre schon seit tausenden von Jahren nicht mehr gegeben hat. Der einzige Ort auf der Insel, an dem es eigentlich die ganze Zeit regnet, ist Arbana, die Hauptstadt. Damals nannte man es noch das Königswunder, bis eines Tages. Da wurde eine Lieferung für den König in Nanohana an Land geholt. Es ist Nebelin. Die Transporter, Baroque Agenten, reden zu laut über das Pulver und dass es zum König geliefert werden sollte. Nami kennt das Pulver und erklärt es ihnen. Ruffy erinnert sich daran, es hat scheusslich geschmeckt. Lysop wirft ein, dass wäre ja die Lösung für das Land. Wenn das Nebelin eine Wolke bildet, entzieht es all den anderen Wolken die Feuchtigkeit. So hat das eine Land Regen während es in einem anderen Dürre herrscht. Deshalb hat die Weltregierung Nebelin auf der ganzen Welt verboten. Ruffy beschuldigt Vivis Vater, der so gemein war und das Land austrocknen lässt. Sanji schlägt ihn und erklärt, dass er reingelegt worden ist. Die Verschwörung gegen ihn hat schon damals begonnen. Dann erreichen sie eine Art Strasse. Vivi erklärt, es war ein Kanal, der Mal Wasser in die Stadt fliessen lies. Doch irgendwann wurde er völlig zerstört. Eine wichtige Lebensquelle der Bewohner von Erumalu ist damit verloren gewesen. Die Menschen mussten zur nächsten Oase fliehen, wo es Wasser gab. Zorro denkt, es lief alles genau so, wie Sir Crocodile es geplant hat. Dann bleiben sie stehen und es beginnt heftig zu winden. Es klingt, wie wenn Geister heulen würden. Ace beruhigt die Bande. Doch es hört sich an, als ob Erumalu weinen würde. Plötzlich erscheint eine Windhose und Ruffy sieht darin eine seltsame Gestalt. Er rennt dahin, wo die Windhose verschwunden ist und erkennt: die Gestalt war ein Skelett. Vivi kann es nicht fassen. Sir Crocodile spielt mit Menschenleben während er als Held gefeiert wird. Sie ist verzweifelt. Ruffy währenddessen zerstört eines der Häuser um sich abzuregen. Vivi vergräbt das Skelett. Dann wollen sie sich auf nach Yuba machen. Vivi will den Anführer davon abhalten, die Rebellion weiterzuführen. Angewendete Attacken *- Kämpfe *- vorherige Episode o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o nächste Episode